


Все завтра, снова завтра, снова завтра

by Savarna_Scaramouche, WTF_Superfamily_2018



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018
Summary: Покинув Альтимейтс, Стив приходит к Старку в надежде получить кое-какую информацию, но вместо этого находит покой.





	Все завтра, снова завтра, снова завтра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357) by [ballpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint). 



> Название — строчка из «Макбета» Уильяма Шекспира в переводе Трибунского.
> 
> Дорогая Tavvitar, это тебе, со всей благодарностью и любовью.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и непроизвольно морщится от отвращения — в плотном ночном воздухе слишком остро пахнет гнилой водой и солью. Земля скользит так, будто вместо асфальта под ногами вязкий ил, а слабого наружного освещения с трудом хватает, чтобы рассеять темноту. Из дюжины уличных фонарей работает едва ли не каждый четвертый, остальные торчат вдоль обочины, словно гнилые зубы во рту. Нью-Йорк постепенно начинает приходить в себя после нападения Магнето, но до полного выздоровления еще далеко.

Стиснув зубы, Стив заставляет себя сосредоточиться, переводит взгляд с ярко освещенных нижних этажей особняка Альтимейтс на ворота и, поколебавшись, решает рискнуть. Из-за наводнения в большинстве районов Нью-Йорка по-прежнему нет электричества, а мощности автономных генераторов вряд ли хватит на то, чтобы обеспечить работу охранных систем. Привычно зафиксировав щит за спиной, он осторожно подбирается к ограде, чуть склоняет голову к плечу, пытаясь уловить запах алкоголя, сигаретного дыма, отдаленные голоса людей или лай сторожевых псов, и спустя какое-то время удовлетворенно кивает. Темнота и растущие на территории деревья послужат хорошим прикрытием, позволив ему незаметно попасть в особняк, — нужно только оказаться по ту сторону ворот. Стив разбегается, с силой отталкивается от земли и, повиснув на руках, непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда холодный металл соприкасается с телом. Подтянувшись, он перебрасывает ногу через край и в следующую секунду соскакивает вниз, неудачно расцарапав ладони о гравий.

В полной тишине он быстро перебегает от одного дерева к другому, ни на мгновение не упуская из виду окна второго этажа.

*~*~*

Тони он замечает сразу. Одетый в нелепый розовый халат, тот стоит, привалившись боком к массивной барной стойке, плотно заставленной графинами, бутылками и бокалами всевозможных форм, цветов и размеров.

— Знаю, знаю, — не оборачиваясь, произносит Тони, поднимает руку вверх и слегка шевелит пальцами, пытаясь изобразить нечто устрашающее. — Ты ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи, разбавленная водой водка, жуткое похмелье после пьянки. Ты…

— Старк.

— …хоть в курсе, что тебя ищут? Скандалы, интриги, расследования: доблестный Капитан Флаг умотал в самоволку!

— Знаешь уже, — не спрашивает Стив.

— О том, что ты случайно расплескал немного своей ДНК перед отправкой на фронт? Я тебя умоляю, Роджерс, — Тони не спеша оборачивается, бегло окидывает его взглядом и удивленно приподнимает брови. — Шикарный прикид, — с усмешкой говорит он, делая приличный глоток из своего стакана. — Может, войдешь? Или так и будешь торчать на подоконнике, изображая горгулью?

Услышав вопрос, Стив раздраженно хмурится и сжимает кулаки. Угробить кучу времени на наблюдение и попытки вычислить количество охраны, чтобы в итоге оказаться в плохо освещенной комнате, которая вообще ничем не защищена, — выходка вполне в духе Тони.

— Ты, я вижу, опять надрался, — говорит Стив, спрыгивая с подоконника на толстый ковер, после чего быстро задергивает шторы и отходит подальше от окна. В комнате становится заметно темнее, но зато так его нельзя будет заметить с улицы, да и любоваться на босого пьяного Старка проще в полумраке. — Некоторые вещи действительно никогда не меняются. Это по-своему успокаивает.

— Как мило. Я тоже искренне рад тебя видеть, Стив, — не выпуская стакана из рук и даже не думая запахнуть халат, холодно улыбается Тони. — Ну и как чувствует себя счастливый папаша? Слышал, от поздравлений отбоя нет? Знал бы, что явишься, отправил бы кого-нибудь за коробкой элитных сигар или… подарочным сертификатом «ФАО Шварц». 

Стив резко бледнеет. Похоже, он никогда не научится воспринимать эту новость спокойно. Даже случай, когда его выбросили из вертолета, а Клинт перехватил его в воздухе и едва успел раскрыть собственный парашют, бледнеет в сравнении с фактом, что у него… Черт подери, у него есть сын. Он знает, уверен, он проверял и…

…сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы идти на поводу у эмоций.

— Я здесь, — помолчав, говорит Стив и делает шаг к Тони, — потому что…

— Хочешь выразить соболезнования? — кривит губы в неприятной усмешке Тони. — По поводу того, что случилось с Логаном?

— Нет, — отрицательно качает головой Стив, — чтобы получить кое-какую информацию. Если кто-то и знает что-нибудь о…

— Фьюри, Щ.И.Т.е и твоем… потомстве, то это я? — перебивает Тони и слегка встряхивает стакан, ловя хрустальными гранями свет. — Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но у меня нет допуска…

— Назови цену.

— Не обязательно вести себя как свинья, Роджерс, — пьяно покачнувшись, Тони кладет руку на барную стойку, пытаясь удержать равновесие. — С чего ты вообще взял, что я буду с тобой откровенничать? Особенно теперь, когда ты даже не агент Щ.И.Т.а, — продолжает он, и Стиву с трудом удается унять раздражение. Сейчас не время нарываться на скандал. — Хотя прикид, конечно, огонь. Гардеробчик от твоего ухода только выиграл.

Стив бросает быстрый взгляд на одежду — плотная черная водолазка, такие же брюки и высокие армейские берцы. Единственное, что осталось от его прежней экипировки, — это щит.

— Ты расскажешь… — помолчав, медленно произносит он, старательно игнорируя ехидную улыбочку на губах Тони, — потому что… тебе это ничего не будет стоить.

— Как вариант, — соглашается Тони, делает большой глоток и, прежде чем проглотить, долго полощет алкоголь во рту. Стива ощутимо передергивает. — Короче, обстановка такая: у ребят из правительства фантазия ни к черту, поэтому Щ.И.Т.ом снова заправляет Фьюри. И он буквально землю роет, чтобы выйти на след Красного Черепа или… 

— Меня, — заканчивает Стив.

— В яблочко, — салютует ему стаканом Тони. — Хочет вернуть тебя в семью, так сказать.

— Ничего себе, — прикрыв глаза, выдыхает Стив и внезапно понимает, как сильно устал за это время. Не заботясь о следах, которые наверняка останутся на светлом ковре, он проходит вглубь комнаты и садится на край кровати.

— Ботинки сними.

— Что сделать?

— Сними ботинки, — повторяет Тони. — Персонал с меня голову снимет, если ты не разуешься. Так что шевелись.

Стив напрягается: с одной стороны, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так, убираться отсюда придется босиком, а с другой — это меньшее, что можно сделать в обмен на информацию. В конце концов, он сейчас не в том положении, чтобы устанавливать правила.

Не спуская с Тони глаз, Стив медленно развязывает шнурки, стаскивает берцы и отталкивает их в сторону.

— А как там Гейл и Баки? — спрашивает он.

— Так глубоко копнуть я, знаешь ли, не успел, — отвечает Тони тем самым язвительным тоном, который раньше частенько выводил Стива из себя. — Отвлекся на наших обожаемых шахматистов-любителей.

— Ясно, — услышав звук льющейся в стакан жидкости, Стив поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Тони. — А тебе не проще пить сразу из бутылки?

— А еще лучше вливать прямо в вену через катетер? Я в курсе всех этих дебильных шуточек, спасибо. Дай знать, если появится что-нибудь новенькое.

Оттолкнувшись от барной стойки, Тони неуверенно делает шаг вперед и, покачнувшись, широко разводит руки в стороны.

Пытается удержать равновесие, понимает Стив. Тони не просто пьян, он едва держится на ногах.

— Стакан нужен для того…

— Я знаю зачем. Хочешь думать, что все еще держишь ситуацию под контролем.

— Не смешно, — разочарованно выдыхает Тони. — Еще попытка?

— Извини, но нет, — бездумно поглаживая пальцами кромку щита, говорит Стив. — В последнее время не ладится с весельем.

*~*~*

Зашибись вечерок, думает Тони, наблюдая за тем, как широкая мужская ладонь, соскользнув с кромки, плавно очерчивает круг за кругом, постепенно подбираясь к серебристой звезде в центре. Стив не просто касается щита, он ласкает его, будто живое существо, преданно замершее у ног хозяина. Приглушенный свет, рассеянные тени, кремовые простыни на контрасте с черной, плотно прилегающей к телу одеждой и неторопливые уверенные движения вниз…

Тони встряхивает головой, прогоняя лишние мысли, и приказывает себе успокоиться — у него больше сотни причин оставаться затворником.

— Ну и что теперь? — спрашивает он. — Так всю жизнь и собираешься бегать?

Стив вскидывается, отдергивает руку и, прищурившись, смотрит в упор. Безупречные черты лица искажаются от усталости и боли, глаза влажно поблескивают — он выглядит чертовски юным (не старше двадцати пяти), и Тони неожиданно осознает, что не помнит себя в этом возрасте, словно сразу появился на свет дряхлым стариком с бесконечным списком проблем.

— Э, нет, приятель, давай без сантиментов, ладно? — хмуро бросает он, подходит вплотную и протягивает стакан. — Пей.

Стив удивленно моргает, словно Тони не выпить ему предложил, а признался, что не прочь шлепнуть генерала Паттона по заднице. Или «Нью-Йорк Пост», невзирая на кучу случайных связей, постоянные пьянки и громкие скандалы, в одной из своих статей вдруг причислила его к лику святых.

— Старк…

— Пей, я сказал.

Стив закатывает глаза, как упертый подросток, затем, поколебавшись, все-таки берет стакан, неосторожно задев пальцы Тони своими, делает небольшой глоток и с чувством выполненного долга явно намеревается вернуть его обратно.

Тони скрещивает руки на груди.

— Роджерс.

Резко выдохнув, Стив запрокидывает голову, залпом выпивает содержимое и, зажмурившись, прижимает тыльную сторону ладони к губам.

— Господи, как ты вообще пьешь эту дрянь? — хрипит он.

— Плебей, — презрительно хмыкает Тони, забирая у него пустой стакан. — Чисто для справки: это не дрянь, а первоклассный солодовый виски двенадцатилетней выдержки.

— По-моему, тебе нужно присесть, — положив щит на колени, говорит Стив и чуть отодвигается, освобождая Тони место рядом. — Рассказывай, что там с шахматистами.

Прижав холодную ладонь к виску так, будто у него жутко разболелась голова, Тони молча смотрит в одну точку, вспоминая потерянный над броней контроль, визор Циклопа, собственную выставленную вперед перчатку, яркие вспышки выстрелов и… Росомаху.

— Тут… — кусая губы, неуверенно начинает он, убедившись, что Роджерс действительно успокоился и взял себя в руки, — кое-что случилось, Стив. Этакий нежданчик, знаешь ли.

— Не объясняй, — прочистив горло, глухо произносит Стив. — Я знаю про Росомаху.

— О-о-о, — саркастично тянет Тони, — значит, все-таки решил меня пожалеть? Как великодушно. Ну, вперед. И с чего начнешь? Несчастный случай, не моя вина… или сразу спишешь все на превратности жизни супергероев?

— Нет, Тони, — отрицательно качает головой Стив. — Никакие слова тебе сейчас не помогут. Войны — это всегда безумие.

— Свежо предание.

— Разве? — уточняет Стив — и, черт возьми, выглядит до того убедительно, что Тони разрывается между благодарностью и желанием хорошенько съездить ему по физиономии. — Бритва Оккама, слышал про такую? Ты можешь хоть на стенку лезть, но у произошедшего есть только одно объяснение — война.

— Кто знает, — машинально перекатывая стакан в ладонях, отзывается Тони, — может, все сложилось бы по-другому, не будь я в тот день…

…так пьян.

Он замолкает на полуслове и опускает взгляд, только сейчас осознав, что придвинулся к Стиву вплотную и тесно прижимается к нему бедром. Не до конца понимая, что именно собирается сделать, Тони вытягивает руку и касается щита, оставляя влажный след на гладкой металлической поверхности.

— Не поверишь, первое время я вообще не воспринимал работу супергероя всерьез, — признается Тони. — В наши дни носиться по городу в стильной смертоносной пижамке, спасать красоток и сражаться вместе с такими же дерзкими идиотами, как ты сам, можно только ради хорошей рекламы. Иначе зачем вообще становиться героем?

— Ну, не знаю… чтобы защищать свою страну, например?

— Я тебя умоляю, Роджерс, — брезгливо морщится Тони. — Хотя… если из этого получится извлечь хоть какую-то выгоду… почему нет?

— И давно супергерои стали зацикливаться только на себе?

— Ты шутишь? — повернувшись к нему, недоверчиво переспрашивает Тони, понимая, что никогда и ни с кем еще не был настолько откровенен. — Стив, мы живем в век саморекламы, когда люди постепенно превращаются в товар. Черт возьми, да они из кожи вон лезут, пытаясь набить себе цену.

— Кому ты рассказываешь? — сцепив руки в «замок», перебивает Стив. — Все, что я делал, тот, кем я стал… мое тело… Капитан Америка — очень популярный бренд, верно? — он закрывает глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами, а потом вдруг сжимает челюсти с такой силой, что на скулах появляются желваки. — Я угробил большую часть своей жизни, Тони, сначала на службу в армии, затем в Щ.И.Т.е…

Щит медленно соскальзывает с коленей, Стив сглатывает и, отставив его в сторону, холодно продолжает:

— Вот только для меня быть героем значит служить своей стране, а не превращаться в цирковую обезьянку.

— Стив…

— Тебе повезло.

От гнева у Тони перехватывает дыхание. С трудом поборов желание хорошенько пройтись по Роджерсу за идиотский комментарий, он театрально прижимает ладонь к сердцу, наклоняется вперед и ставит стакан на пол.

— Повезло? — распрямившись, колко смеется Тони, скрещивая дрожащие руки на груди. — Я потерял контроль над броней, прихлопнул Росомаху и… Блядь, Роджерс, не жмись на синонимы, мне первоклассно подфартило!

— Тони, — с улыбкой качает головой Стив, и острые черты его лица неуловимо смягчаются, — ты не виноват в смерти Логана — его убил Магнето. Постарайся запомнить, хорошо?

Вы даже себя остановить не можете.

— Логан умер, броня перестала подчиняться… Я не сумел…

Тони замолкает, бездумно глядя перед собой, и Стив понимает, что мыслями он уже не здесь, а в цитадели, — прокручивает события в голове раз за разом, пытаясь найти несуществующий выход, лазейку, которая позволила бы им остановить Магнето, предотвратить смещение магнитных полюсов и уйти без потерь. Люди «Икс», Логан, Халк… проклятье, это была тщательно спланированная операция, они знали, чем рискуют, но оказались совершенно не готовы к тому, что произойдет…

Холодное, сосредоточенное лицо Магнето, громкий смех, больше напоминающий рык загнанного в угол зверя, и чертово эхо, заполнившее собой огромное пустое пространство. Логан не выдерживает первым — подпрыгнув высоко в воздух, он обнажает лезвия, бросается в атаку, и в ту же секунду Магнето жестом дирижера вытягивает руку вперед…

Вы правда думаете, что сможете меня остановить? Вы даже себя остановить не можете… Свой визор. Своего Железного Человека.

Раскрытая ладонь Магнето и ослепительно яркая вспышка, жуткий крик Саммерса и отчаянный приказ Тони перезагрузить броню в момент, когда красный и бело-голубой лучи внезапно одновременно бьют по Росомахе, оставив от него лишь горстку обугленных костей на бетонном полу.

Господи, — потрясенный увиденным, сдавленно шепчет Тони и обессиленно падает на колени, — он содрал с его скелета весь адамантий.

— Старк. Тони! — окриком возвращает его в реальность Стив, кладет руку на затылок, заставляя низко опустить голову, и принимается осторожно разминать шею и плечи. — Эй, дыши, слышишь? Ты больше не в цитадели, ты дома. Торчишь в своей комнате и травишься дорогущим бухлом. Дыши.

Тони не отвечает и не поворачивается, по телу проходит судорога, плечи начинают мелко подрагивать, и Стив, кусая губы и не зная, что еще можно предпринять, продолжает сидеть рядом, бормоча всякую успокаивающую ерунду.

— Ты в порядке? — пару минут спустя осторожно спрашивает он, но руку не убирает до тех пор, пока Тони не сбрасывает ее сам.

— Чувствую себя Леди Макбет, — криво улыбнувшись, признается тот.

— В смысле, дамой? — уточняет Стив, прекрасно понимая, что несет полный бред, но сейчас важно не козырнуть знанием Шекспира, а попытаться удержать Тони, не позволив ему опять утонуть воспоминаниях.

— В смысле, прочь, проклятое пятно, и все такое, — судя по интонациям и прояснившемуся взгляду, Тони и в самом деле понемногу успокаивается и приходит в себя. — Шекспир, мать его.

— Ясно, только вместо духов у тебя запас дрянной сивухи на все случаи жизни.

— А вот это было даже смешно, Роджерс, — оценивающе хмыкает Тони, и вокруг глаз на мгновение собираются мелкие морщинки. — И не гони на бухло, сивуха — высший класс. А еще вокруг меня тоже постоянно крутится целая куча красивых и опасных женщин, — улыбка получается немного натянутой, но попытку можно с уверенностью назвать засчитанной.

— Да уж, ты явно неплохо устроился, — говорит Стив и снова касается плеча.

— Мой психиатр, — схватив его за запястье, произносит Тони, — называет это терапией Райха. Следовать инстинктам, делать то, что нравится, — короче, под завязку набивать себя весельем и не поддаваться чувству вины. Забавно, правда?

— Тони, ты здесь ни при чем.

— Без тебя знаю, — внезапно ощетинивается Тони, но тут же снова закрывается. — Но фишка в том, что я даже не предполагал… В броню встроено до фига всяких защитных примочек, и ни одна не сработала, понимаешь? Ни одна. Я был не готов…

Стив придвигается ближе, разворачивает Тони к себе лицом и стискивает ладонями плечи. Его тоже мучают угрызения совести, но Тони требуется поддержка, а не разговор начистоту и обмен болезненными воспоминаниями.

— Ты обязательно должен… — начинает Стив и не договаривает, потому что нет таких слов, которые смогли бы по-настоящему помочь. Вместо этого он подается вперед и прижимается лбом ко лбу Тони, заглядывая в глаза и ощущая исходящий от него запах спиртного.

— Дело не только в нас, — хрипло выдыхает Стив и замирает, когда Тони вдруг слегка приподнимает подбородок и прикусывает его нижнюю губу.

От неожиданности Стив дергается, неуклюже отстраняет Тони и несколько долгих секунд, пытается сосредоточиться и сказать хоть что-нибудь, но в голове, как назло, нет ни одной дельной мысли — все они исчезают, стоит только хорошенько посмотреть на темные взъерошенные волосы, мятую одежду и запредельно усталый взгляд.

— Тони, я…

— Ты прав, Стив, — перебивает тот. — Дело действительно не только в нас. Дело вообще во всем. Мы слишком увлеклись супергеройством и забыли, что значит страх. Нас понесло, — они все еще сидят слишком близко друг к другу, и Стив чувствует дыхание Тони на своей коже. — Потом Нью-Йорк затопило, а мы оказались совершенно бесполезны.

— Ерунда. Ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь. Мы спасаем людей.

— Да брось, мы тупо лепим пластырь на раковую опухоль, — отмахивается Тони. — Не самое приятное сравнение, но по части рака я практически эксперт.

— Тони…

— Помолчи, — криво улыбнувшись и склонив голову к плечу, приказывает тот. Стив послушно замолкает, со странной смесью недоумения и страха наблюдая за тем, как, потянувшись вперед, Тони накрывает его губы своими.

Стив чуть приоткрывает рот, хотя сам толком не отдает себе отчета в том, что именно собирается сделать — протестовать или позволить Тони продолжить, но в этот момент они неловко сталкиваются зубами, и Тони сразу же отстраняется, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. Поцелуй длился очень недолго, и более подходящего времени, чтобы встать, извиниться и уйти, пожалуй, не существует. И все же Стив не двигается с места, молча давая понять, что хочет попробовать снова.

Тони наклоняется вперед, прижимается теснее и невесомо проводит губами по губам, согревает дыханием, и Стив инстинктивно приоткрывает рот, чувствуя, как язык проникает внутрь, пробегается по кромке зубов, задевает небо. Его руки соскальзывают с плеч Тони, ладонь ложится на затылок, пальцы путаются в темных всклокоченных волосах. Тони бережно очерчивает скулы, спускается к щекам, так, словно обращается с чем-то удивительно ценным. Те же неторопливые осторожные движения Стив заметил у него в мастерской, когда Тони дотрагивался до капота классического Оберна 1931 года.

Стив не помнит, когда сам в последний раз позволял себе вот так откровенно прикасаться к кому-то, — может, до смерти Джен или еще раньше, до того, как оставил Гейл. Он закрывает глаза и старается отключить мозги, перестать думать, сосредоточиться на ощущениях. Горячие губы Тони на шее, острые зубы, прихватывающие кожу, колкость бородки.

Стив привыкает к привкусу алкоголя, к дерганой, словно азбука Морзе, манере – долгий поцелуй, затем короткий, легкий и глубокий, осторожный и напористый. Дыхание срывается, по телу волнами расходится возбуждение, Тони прикусывает его губы, и Стив едва находит в себе силы открыть глаза, когда он внезапно отстраняется.

— Занятно, — иронично хмыкает Тони. — Ты прямо шкатулка с секретом.

Стив вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что так хорошо целуешься, — поясняет он.

— На людях я обычно веду себя…

— Как монах.

— Сдержанно.

— А есть разница?

— Знаешь, я ведь запросто могу уйти, если что.

— Без информации? Как-то не очень похоже на тебя, Стив, — ухмыляется Тони, и Стив невольно ловит себя на мысли, что впервые за этот вечер искренне улыбается в ответ.

— Да уж, зато язвительность вполне в твоем стиле, Тони.

— Может, попробуем еще раз? С душой, так сказать.

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь… — небрежно замечает Стив.

— Осторожнее с шуточками, Роджерс, — предупреждает Тони. — Во-первых, я и вправду могу подумать, что у тебя есть чувство юмора. А во-вторых, они подрывают мрачную атмосферу вечера… ну или что-то вроде того.

Третья попытка получается идеальной. Одной рукой по-прежнему придерживая Тони за плечи, другой Стив упирается в матрац, отодвигается от края, опускается на спину, увлекая Старка за собой, и со стоном сдергивает бестолковый розовый халат, с наслаждением касаясь обнаженной кожи, чувствуя, как перекатываются крепкие мышцы.

Кончиками пальцев Тони забирается ему под свитер, оглаживает ребра, лопатки и, переместив ладонь чуть ниже, принимается сосредоточенно водить ею вдоль позвоночника, словно пытается найти какую-то недостающую деталь.

— Тони? Все в порядке? — нахмурившись, осторожно спрашивает Стив, разрывая поцелуй. — Такое чувство, что ты что-то потерял.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тони выгибает бровь и, нисколько не смущаясь, продолжает бездумно ощупывать спину.

— Я вдруг понял, что ты не носишь лифчик, — сообщает он.

— В смысле? С чего бы мне… господи…

Самодовольный смех режет слух, невольно заставив Стива занервничать.

— Поверить не могу. Ты что, все это время пытался представить, что я…

— И это говорит человек, который за последние пятнадцать минут ни разу не открыл глаза. Даже чтобы… как там? Взглянуть на меня из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Вес Тони вдавливает в матрац, практически не давая пошевелиться, у Стива получается лишь слегка приподнять голову.

— Ты… смотрел? — хмуро интересуется он.

— Может быть, — уклончиво отвечает Тони, и, прежде чем Стив успевает что-то возразить, торопливо целует его в губы, снова и снова, пока возникшее напряжение не исчезает совсем. 

Одно движение — свитер задирается к плечам, обнажая подтянутый живот и рельефную грудь, Тони рвано выдыхает, притираясь вплотную. Стив опрокидывает его на спину, прикусывая горячий влажный язык, плавно ведет ладонями по ребрам, не отпуская, снова переворачивается. Оказавшись сверху, Тони приглушенно стонет, толкается вперед, упираясь возбужденным членом в бедро, и Стив, не сдерживаясь, начинает целовать его снова.

— Притормози, ковбой, — вдруг резко отстраняется Тони.

Стив изумленно моргает, но останавливается, позволяя ему улечься рядом и старательно игнорируя тот факт, что на Тони сейчас нет ничего, кроме нижнего белья.

— Эй, — глядя в потолок, негромко зовет он, когда молчание слишком откровенно затягивается.

— Какого черта мы делаем?

— Хороший вопрос.

— Я к тому, — матрац снова прогибается — похоже, Тони пробует устроиться поудобнее или, как обычно, принимается жестикулировать, разговаривая о чем-нибудь важном, — мы же еще не в полной заднице, правда? Все в порядке?

— В порядке, — отвечает Стив.

— Бред какой-то, — взмахнув рукой, продолжает Тони, и впервые за весь вечер его голос не хрипит от крепкого алкоголя, а плеск жидкости и звон кубиков льда о стекло не сопровождают каждую фразу. — Полный, мать его, бред.

Стив знает, что речь не о происходящем, Тони говорит о жизни, но сосредоточиться на словах, когда он вот так лежит рядом, становится практически невозможно.

— О чем мы только думаем?

— О том, что мы друзья.

— Ну да. В известной степени.

— Вот именно. А если так, я вообще не понимаю, чего ты загоняешься, — Стив поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на Тони.

— А как же последствия? Во что нам, по-твоему, обойдется сегодняшняя ночка?

— Ни во что, — без колебаний отвечает Стив и бережно проводит тыльной стороной ладони Тони по щеке, с удивлением отмечая, что тот неосознанно тянется за прикосновением. — Мы друзья, а это просто, — он запинается, подыскивая слова, — забота.

— Да что ж ты за человек такой, Роджерс? — хмыкает Тони. — Без мыла в задницу влезешь, если приспичит.

Нью-Йорк катится в тартарары, вера в правительство рушится прямо на глазах, а Тони продолжает отпускать двусмысленные шуточки — воистину некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Забавно, придвигаясь ближе и целуя его в губы, думает Стив, но это успокаивает. Больше нет неуклюжих, угловатых движений или столкновения зубами: приоткрыв рот, Тони впускает его язык и, черт подери, на сей раз закрывает глаза. Пару секунд Стив наблюдает за неожиданной переменой, после чего, сминая простыни, резко притягивает Тони к себе.

— Господи боже, — не сдерживаясь, стонет он, когда твердый член упирается в пах, а Тони рвано толкается бедрами вверх, кусая подбородок и тут же зализывая место укуса. Перед глазами плывет, словно он залпом осушил полный бокал виски. Тони не спеша ведет ладонями по бокам, не к месту думая о том, что Стив — единственный в своем роде, прототип настоящего сверхчеловека, совершенный, выносливый, с функцией ускоренной регенерации и умением идеально приспосабливаться к изменяющимся условиям окружающей среды. Тони с почти исследовательским интересом считывает его реакции на каждое прикосновение. Как кожа покрывается мурашками, когда он дотрагивается до нее кончиками пальцев, как напрягаются и расслабляются мускулы. Как Стив оказывается совершенно равнодушным к боли или щекотке, когда Тони сначала прихватывает зубами ушную раковину, а затем медленно проводит носом по шее, опускаясь к плечам, и как тот, не сдержавшись, с шумом втягивает воздух, когда Тони ласкает языком ключицы.

У Стива прекрасное тело. Тони нравится солоноватый привкус его кожи, ощущение крепких, тренированных мышц и колких волосков под ладонями.

— Тони, — запрокинув голову, выдыхает Стив, пока тот, опустившись ниже, покрывает поцелуями живот, очерчивая большими пальцами тазовые косточки. — Тони…

Добравшись до металлической пряжки, Тони неуверенно замирает, с силой сжимает затянутое грубой шероховатой тканью бедро и понимает, что хочет проделать этот путь снова. Насладиться гладкостью кожи, улыбнуться, когда Стив в очередной раз со стоном прошепчет его имя, словно других слов в мире больше не существует, дотронуться до жестких волосков на животе и ощутить пробежавшую по телу дрожь.

— Конечная остановка, — бормочет он, накрывая ладонью возбужденный член Стива. — Добро пожаловать.

Стив дергается, бездумно толкается навстречу, и Тони вдруг колеблется. Он поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Стива, на крепко сжатые кулаки и яркие искусанные губы. Закрыв глаза, Стив что-то беззвучно шепчет, и на одну безумную секунду Тони кажется, что это не просто бессвязные слова, а молитва о покаянии. У них обоих еще есть возможность передумать, остановиться, отмотать назад, сослаться на паршивые времена и разойтись. Тони садится на пятки, чуть надавливает на пряжку, обводя металлический квадратик по контуру, затем медленно считает до трех и повторяет. Молния слабо поблескивает в неярком рассеянном свете, когда он сначала медленно проводит вдоль нее кончиками пальцев и только потом расстегивает, краем сознания успевая зацепиться за мысль, что типичные белые боксеры — выбор вполне в духе Роджерса.

— Тони?

Тони встряхивается и без особого удивления ловит на себе пристальный, слегка озадаченный взгляд — гораздо больше его сейчас занимает яркий лихорадочный румянец на щеках и отчетливое понимание: Стив хочет этого не меньше, чем он сам.

— Значит, просто забота, да? — язвительно уточняет Тони и проникает рукой под резинку. Он мог бы действовать медленнее, но, едва ладонь касается гладкой горячей кожи, Стив издает такой странный полузадушенный всхлип, что у Тони начисто срывает тормоза. Да, тело может быть и другое, но не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, как доставить ему удовольствие. Тони обводит большим пальцем головку и несколько раз на пробу двигает рукой вверх-вниз.

— Проклятье, Старк, — тяжело сглатывает Стив, роняя голову обратно на подушку, — ты меня убиваешь.

Тони хмыкает, стаскивает с него брюки вместе с бельем, оглаживает бедра, слегка царапая кожу и не без удовольствия замечая, что Стив в ответ разводит ноги чуть шире.

— Оно и видно, — бормочет Тони, ведет рукой от колена по внутренней стороне бедра и проделывает тот же путь губами, чувствуя, как его самого понемногу начинает бить дрожь. Воздух вокруг буквально искрится от напряжения, Тони чутко прислушивается к учащенному дыханию Стива и понимает, что наконец-то все делает правильно. Чуть наклонившись, он дует на головку, и на ум неожиданно приходит ассоциация с микрофоном: не хватает только пару раз постучать по ней пальцем и проверить звук — раз-два, раз-два.

— Тони?

Дьявол, в панике думает Тони, — я что, умудрился ляпнуть это вслух?

Кусая губы, он садится на колени и зажмуривается, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Тони, что с тобой?

Тони открывает глаза и прижимает ладонь к губам, всей душой умоляя Стива заткнуться и не задавать вопросов.

— Тони, ты?..

Он видит, как Стив несколько раз моргает, пытаясь стряхнуть возбуждение и вернуть себе способность нормально соображать, а потом вдруг одним неуловимо быстрым движением оказывается сидящим на коленях напротив, бережно скользит руками по плечам, поднимается к шее, обхватывает лицо. Тони смотрит Стиву в глаза, ясно видит в них беспокойство, и ему становится чертовски стыдно за…

— Ты… смеешься?

Тони молча кивает, безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть его руки и хотя бы отвернуться, но не выдерживает и смеется в голос.

— Я… — вытирая слезы, с трудом выговаривает он, — я увидел и… — он делает широкий жест, прекрасно зная, что никаких слов не хватит, чтобы объяснить Стиву, какая дурь только что пришла ему в голову. Но, боже правый, как же хорошо иногда просто посмеяться, забыв о проблемах и не оглядываясь на прошлое.

— Что? — Стиву тоже становится смешно.

— Можешь не верить, — Тони с трудом удается вдохнуть, — но у меня это будет в первый раз.

— Сегодня?

Раздражение в голосе Стива вызывает новый приступ удушливого смеха, и Тони не может заставить себя угомониться до тех пор, пока внезапно не осознает две вещи: во-первых, Стив сидит напротив со спущенными к щиколоткам штанами и кусает щеку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. А во-вторых, он все еще держит лицо Тони в ладонях.

— Все хорошо, — прижавшись лбом ко лбу, успокаивающе говорит Стив. — Это в любом случае было бы странно.

— Не скажи, — возражает Тони. — Смотря сколько выпить.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями о неоспоримых достоинствах алкоголизма, но не успевает издать ни звука, потому что Стив целует его, — и да, это не идеальный поцелуй, словно они счастливая пара, прожившая вместе долгую жизнь, но и не неловкий поцелуй двух незнакомцев, которых отчаянием прибило друг к другу. И нет, это не странно. Тони чувствует на языке терпкий привкус виски и понимает, что эту попытку можно смело назвать идеальной. 

— Тони, — на выдохе произносит Стив, и по телу разливается тепло, словно Тони только что хватил приличную порцию «Джеймсона».

Стив опрокидывает его на себя, лижет шею, прикусывает зубами, касается пульсирующей жилки, и Тони чувствует, как перекатываются крепкие тренированные мышцы.

— Забавно, — просовывая руку между их телами и обхватывая возбужденный член Стива, говорит он. — Вот уж не ожидал от тебя запрещенных приемов, Роджерс.

Стив неопределенно хмыкает, обводит языком ухо (Тони щурится, потому что вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки) и дотрагивается до его члена. Тонкий шелк боксеров моментально нагревается под широкой горячей ладонью, Тони запрокидывает голову, притираясь теснее, и нетерпеливо стонет. Он мог бы дразнить Стива бесконечно: ввернуть что-нибудь про трепещущие ресницы или сложенные трубочкой в ожидании поцелуя губы, но все колкости моментально испаряются, стоит только поймать жадный, поплывший взгляд.

— Решись — и нам удастся все! Так ведь, Роджерс?

Вопреки ожиданиям, Стив не закатывает глаза, не хмурится, не просит заткнуться. Он кивает, гладит его по щеке, проводит большим пальцем по губам, и в глазах появляется привычная решимость, словно последние сомнения наконец отпадают и под ногами внезапно появляется твердая почва.

Тони опускает веки, касаясь кончиком языка подушечек пальцев, и вновь оказывается снизу, крепко обхватывает Стива ногами, гладит спину и, не сдержавшись, впивается ногтями в кожу, слыша, как Стив громко вскрикивает, вдавливает его в матрац и обжигает дыханием губы.

Впервые за черт знает сколько времени Тони чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным от вины и воспоминаний, которые не дают ему заснуть по ночам. Ему нравится быть рядом со Стивом, нравится тяжесть его тела, нетерпеливые и вместе с тем осторожные, почти бережные прикосновения. Он почти забыл, каково это — отключить мозги и просто наслаждаться происходящим.

Тони снова переворачивается и за мгновение до того, как они падают с кровати, успевает заметить промелькнувшее на лице Стива выражение искреннего, почти детского удивления.

«Благослови Господь дорогие ковры», — лежа на полу, думает Стив, смотрит на Тони долгим красноречивым взглядом, но тот даже бровью не ведет, устроившись у него под боком и уютно положив голову на грудь, как большой сытый кот.

— Хочешь, чтобы с утра к моему похмелью прибавилась пара сломанных ребер, Роджерс?

— Интересный способ сказать спасибо за то, что я принял весь удар на себя, — язвит Стив. — Не за что, Тони.

— Это как раз то, что должны делать настоящие герои, не так ли?

— Только если они не зациклены на собственной персоне.

— Туше.

Стив поднимает руку и, поколебавшись, устраивает ее у Тони на плече, решив, что сейчас им обоим больше нужна поддержка, чем намек на продолжение. Вряд ли они вернутся к тому, с чего начали, и сейчас, пожалуй, самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы встать и уйти, однако…

— Все, что мы делаем… — прочистив горло, произносит Стив. — Я хочу сказать, мы спасаем людей, Тони. Это трудно, поэтому нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы сомневаться и чувствовать неуверенность. Когда убиваешь в первый раз…

— Убийство убийству рознь, Стив.

— Не уверен, — пытаясь донести до Тони свою точку зрения, говорит он.

— Лучше подумай о Фьюри. Ты понятия не имеешь, что предпримет эта лисья морда со своими секретными мальчиками на побегушках.

— Я не вернусь в Альтимейтс.

— Проклятье, ты просто мастер посткоитальных разговоров, — голос Тони звенит от усталости и напряжения.

— Я не могу вернуться. Ты же…

— Понимаю? Естественно. Но ты в состоянии остаться здесь до завтра. Заметь, я не говорю про пару-тройку дней. Нет. Только до завтра. А потом можешь смело карабкаться на любую ветряную мельницу, Капитан.

Глубоко вздохнув, Тони закрывает глаза и тут же проваливается в сон, а Стив продолжает лежать, глядя в потолок и машинально поглаживая его плечо. В голове мелькает мысль о том, чтобы перебраться на кровать, но он тут же отметает ее в сторону, понимая, что придется разбудить Тони. К тому же ему сейчас слишком хорошо и спокойно, чтобы шевелиться.

— Убийство — непростая вещь, — чутко прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Тони, говорит Стив. — К ней нельзя привыкнуть. И… хорошо, что у тебя не получилось. Не должно было получиться. Надеюсь только, что тебе больше никогда не придется этого делать.

Стив замолкает, сказав все, что хотел, и теперь тишину в комнате нарушает только приглушенный гул генератора внизу. Завтра он проснется с рассветом и отправится на Средний Запад, чтобы продолжить поиски.

Но до завтра еще далеко, успевает подумать он, прежде чем заснуть.


End file.
